Relaxing Together
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Matt and Emily have a tough day and after getting their signals mixed up, something exciting happens.
1. Chapter 1

Emily sank down lower into her warm bubble bath. It had been a long hard day at work. She left without saying good-bye to Matt. He was in Cheryl's office talking about something and she was too tired to wait around. She had Lia drop her off at his house figuring she would end up there anyway. As she dipped her head below the water trying to relieve the stress of the day, she heard her phone ring. Coming up out of the water she smiled realizing it was Matt. She grabbed it quickly off the step leading up to the huge bathtub answering it just before it switched to voice mail.

"Hi!" She said quietly into the phone.

"Hi yourself! Where are you?" Matt asked a little worried that she left without a word to him.

"I'm at home. I just needed to get out of there." She told him hoping he'd be there soon.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning then." Matt replied sadly.

"You're not coming?" She asked wondering where he'd go if not home.

"I didn't think you wanted me there." Matt stated thinking she was more worn out than she was letting on.

"Of course I do. I'll see you soon." Emily said before hanging up the phone and sinking back into the tub.

Matt drove to Emily's apartment wanting to hold her and forget about the day. When he got there he used his key to open the door, and after searching her entire apartment was surprised to find her not there. He left locking the door behind him before placing another call to her cell. Emily was soaking and didn't pay attention to her phone figuring that it wasn't important since it wasn't her "work" ring, and anyone else would leave a message. She knew Matt was on his way. Matt left a worried message as he drove to his house.

He was very distracted as he unlocked the door. He heard noises coming from the back of his house and it startled him slightly. He pulled out his gun and moved slowly towards the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar. He holstered his gun when he peered through the opening and saw the candles burning and heard the soft sounds of Harry Connick Jr. He pushed the door open a little further and stood there watching her. Emily came out of the water and screamed not expecting anyone to be there. Matt burst out laughing at her reaction, which earned him a splash from the tub.

"I thought you were going home." He said, happy to have her there.

"I am home. I can't believe you just stood there. You scared me." She said trying to hide her relief upon seeing him there. Matt was grinning now. She called his house home. Maybe she was ready for what he wanted to ask her after all.

" Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" She asked seductively, knowing that he needed to relax as badly as she did.

"Yeah, I will sweetheart. Let me get out of these clothes." Matt laughed already taking off his clothes and joining her in the tub.


	2. Chapter 2

Relaxing Together – Ch. 2

Emily climbed out of the now cold bathtub and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her body. She felt Matt's strong arms encircle her waist from behind as he stepped out behind her. Matt grabbed the identical towel and wrapped it around his waist before bending down and scooping Emily up in his arms earning a small giggle from her. Matt gently placed her down on the bed and stood up looking down at her with a grin on his face. Emily moved herself into a more comfortable position before removing her towel and throwing it at Matt. This time it was Matt's turn to laugh as he removed his towel and climbed in bed next to her. Matt turned out he light and slipped one arm under Emily pulling her close before pulling the sheet and blanket up over them and wrapping his other arm and leg over her holding her as close as possible. Emily let out a contented sigh as she fell asleep exactly where she wanted to be. Matt held her for a while before drifting off into the black of his own dream world.

The next morning the couple awoke where they had fallen asleep. Matt gently brushed Emily's hair off her cheek before placing a kiss on her cheek. Emily stirred turning slightly as Matt shifted his body to allow movement. Emily was proud that she could take care of herself, but when it came to Matt she didn't mind the overprotective way he covered her body as they slept. She liked that it provided the security and comfort she hadn't had in her life in such a long time. He was the only one she would let her guard this far down with and only in the privacy of their bedroom. Matt startled Emily out of her reverie by placing urgent kisses along her jaw line and neck. Emily continued to turn in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing her lips to find his. After making love, Emily rolled over and looked at the clock. 9:30am. Shocked at the time her panic mode set in.

"Matt! We are in so much trouble. Cheryl is going to want an explanation and what are we going to say? I can't believe we did that without even checking to see if there was time. You better think of something good to get us out of this." Emily rambled on.

Matt sat up as the small smile on his face grew into a huge grin. Emily looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. She had yet to move from her spot on the bed.

"It's not funny. We are going to be in so much trouble. We're over and hour late."

"Em, honey. When you saw Cheryl and I talking yesterday in her office she was giving us the day off. Relax, lay back down here." Matt said, as he got comfortable again. Emily joined him moments later after his words had sunk in. Matt held her close and as they breathed in unison.

"Hey Em, do you ever think about the future?" He questioned not sure why he was asking this now.

Emily looked up into his deep brown eyes, wondering what he was up to.

"Yeah, sometimes. Do you?" She asked anticipating the answer nervously.

"A lot more recently." He responded rubbing her arm and shoulder.

"Really? Like you and I future or…"

"Yes, you and I future. I don't want a future without you and I Em." With that Matt kissed her hard reiterating his words with the passion he felt deep in his heart. They broke the kiss and breathlessly stared into each other's eyes.

"Em, baby, um, I like waking up next to you every morning."

"Matt, I like it too."

"I'm doing this all wrong."

"You're doing what wrong. Matt just say what you want to say. You're starting to scare me." Emily said sitting up to look at him.

"Move in with me." Matt stated quietly positioning himself against the headboard.

"What?" She questioned not sure she heard him right.

"Move in here with me." He said a little louder holding her hands in his and locking eyes with her.

"Okay." Emily responded without wavering moving her body to rest against his.

"What?" Matt replied astonished wrapping an arm around her, shocked the she responded so quickly.

"Okay, if you're sure." Emily smiled up at him.

"Yes, I'm sure. You don't want to think about it? Analyze the positives and negatives?" Matt was still dumbfounded that this woman made a decision this big without even thinking about it.

"No. I don't need to. Matt when I see my future you're a huge part of it. Am I scared? Yes. Am I probably going to screw this up? Yes, but I am finally ready to risk my heart and I want to risk it with you. I love you." Emily had tears filling her eyes as she made her little speech. Matt pulled her closer and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too Em, and I promise to do my best to protect your heart." Matt moved them down onto the pillows whispering his love to Emily. She didn't hear much as she was too involved in letting him know just how big this decision was for her and how much he meant to her. Matt had a feeling that they may not get out of bed today, but he was okay with that and so was Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

Relaxing Together

Chapter 3

Matt and Emily finally left his bed around 1:00 that afternoon. The need for a break from their other activities and the pains in their stomachs from hunger overtaking their desires to continue exploring each other's bodies. Emily smiled as she climbed out of the shower and slipped into her jeans and tank top. She had never been happier. She walked out into the living room where Matt was putting on his shoes.

"Hey baby." She said as she slipped her arms around his neck placing a kiss on his cheek. Matt smiled as he pulled her over the back of the coach onto is lap.

"Hi sweetheart." He whispered as he gently kissed her lips. "What do you want to eat?"

"Mmmmm, Chinese sounds good, and they deliver." She smiled as she pressed her forehead against his.

"I thought the point of getting out of bed was to leave the house so we could rest, I mean isn't that what you said?" Matt teased tickling her sides as he spoke.

"Well, maybe I've changed my mind." Emily giggled trying to pry his fingers off of her sides.

"Chinese it is." Matt sealed his words with kiss as he grabbed the phone off the table next to him and dialed the local Chinese restaurant placing their order by memory. Emily got up and grabbed her laptop sitting back down on the couch next to Matt.

"So, when do you want me to start moving my stuff in?" Emily asked looking across the room at the wall.

"Now would be good." Matt responded correctly earning him a kiss from his soon to be live-in girlfriend. "Em, I don't want you to stress about this. We can do it all at once or a little at a time. When is your lease up anyway?"

"Another 2 months. I want to do it as soon as possible. I sleep here most of the time anyway and it'll be easier if my stuff is just here." This time it was Matt's turn to reward her with a kiss.

"What about furniture? We have to decide which bed and everything and what to do with the rest of whoever's stuff we aren't keeping. Or maybe we should just get new things, you know, pick them out together." Emily rambled on while finding furniture sites online. It was Matt's turn to look across the room, he was not expecting things to change that much. How could he tell her that without hurting her feelings? Luckily, the doorbell saved him before he could answer.

Matt returned from answering the door with their dinner. Emily had gotten plates, forks and drinks from the kitchen and was just sitting back down when Matt entered the room. They each got their food and sat back down in silence. Emily played online in between bites while Matt picked up the remote and flipped through the channels.

"Matt, what do you think about what I said earlier?" She questioned, taking a minute to look at him.

"Um, well, I thought you liked my bed better than yours anyway so I thought we'd keep it." Matt said knowing he was on the verge of starting World War 3.

" I do, but I just thought, you know, we'd get something we both picked out with, well, with no past memories in it." Emily looked away as she spoke setting both her plate and computer aside.

"Emily, baby come here." Matt set his plate down on the end table and pulled her into his lap. "I bought that bed after I broke up with my last girlfriend and you are the only woman that has slept in it. I promise the only memories are the ones I have with you and that's why I don't want to get rid of it."

Emily looked deeply into Matt's eyes seeing that he really meant what he said; she pulled his head down and placed a deep kiss on his lips. She moved her body so that she was straddling him on the couch before kissing him again. Matt's hands began roaming under her shirt and she was anxious to get his off.

"I think we've had enough of a break for today." Emily said taking Matt's hand and leading him back into the bedroom, their bedroom.

"Whatever you say Princess." Matt replied allowing himself to be guided to the bedroom. He shut the door behind them pulling his shirt off as he joined Emily on the bed. They once again found themselves under the covers proving their love to each other. This time they only left the bed for Matt to bring the food into the room and they enjoyed the rest of the day relaxing in the comfort of their bed thankful that their was no situation they had to run to.


End file.
